


fire we make

by knightswatch



Series: fire and icing [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hockey AU, M/M, very minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Ai-chan,” his voice had the characteristic purr that made Ai's shoulders flinch inward slightly, aware that whatever was following would be with Nagisa's bizarre ability to toe the line away from directly asking about his sex life. “I was wondering--”</p>
<p>“Nagisa-kun,” his voice wasn't quite sharp as he lifted his head, but he did cross his arms with a small frown on his face. “I told you I don't want to share any personal details about my relationship.”</p>
<p>“I'm going crazy trying to figure this out!” He whined promptly, dropping to press the top of his head against Ai's arm, rubbing it back and forth with whimpering sounds falling out of his mouth. “Just indulge me a little, Ai-chan! You're having non-stop threesomes and I can't even get Rei-chan to--”</p>
<p>Ai shifted to press a hand over Nagisa's mouth with a frown, shaking his head harder this time, making spots swim in his vision. “Let's say we won't talk about <i>either</i> of those things?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire we make

While at first Rin had grumbled about Ai and Nagisa sitting in on the hockey team's practices, it quickly settled into being a routine. Nagisa still tended to cheer and wave a little too loudly, always at Rei, making the goalie startle and usually fall down, and mostly Ai tucked his feet back against the bench and spread one of his textbooks over his lap to spend some time studying. 

It rarely worked out that way-- his attention would inevitably drift over to what Sousuke or Rin were doing and he would forget about reading at all in favor of watching his boyfriends move around the ice with something more fluid than just good practice-- tossing wide grins back and forth and Rin trying to check Sousuke out of his path and failing to make him do more than shift and frown slightly. They were, the pair of them, incredibly distracting for Ai to watch. It was made worse by the fact that Nagisa found the entire situation fascinating in all the ways that Ai would have liked to avoid.

“So, Ai-chan,” his voice had the characteristic purr that made Ai's shoulders flinch inward slightly, aware that whatever was following would be with Nagisa's bizarre ability to toe the line away from directly asking about his sex life. “I was wondering--”

“Nagisa-kun,” his voice wasn't quite sharp as he lifted his head, but he did cross his arms with a small frown on his face. “I told you I don't want to share any personal details about my relationship.”

“I'm going crazy trying to figure this out!” He whined promptly, dropping to press the top of his head against Ai's arm, rubbing it back and forth with whimpering sounds falling out of his mouth. “Just indulge me a little, Ai-chan! You're having non-stop threesomes and I can't even get Rei-chan to--”

Ai shifted to press a hand over Nagisa's mouth with a frown, shaking his head harder this time, making spots swim in his vision. “Let's say we won't talk about _either_ of those things?”

He cursed the heat rising in his face, dropping his hand to reveal Nagisa smirking at him, poking the pink in his cheeks with a soft laugh. “At least tell me if it's fun?”

“I'm not answering any of your questions!” Ai was practically wailing at this point, glad that they _probably_ couldn't hear him on the ice. He knew Nagisa too well to fall into the trap of letting the conversation actually get started. Somehow from there he'd end up wheedled into sharing everything, and he wasn't letting that happen.

Nagisa puffed a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking into his seat with a frown. Ai simply rolled his eyes at the exaggerated pout, turning back to catch Rin's eye just before he lined up for a shoot-out goal. They were an end-of-practice tradition, usually split between taking shots on Rei and Momo. Ai didn't make it to watching Rei shuffle his way into place, Rin's stick curving before slamming into the puck.

Rather than darting into the net, it _ding_ 'ed loudly off the bar and flew into the air, managing to make its way to smack Ai in the ribs. He hissed immediately, curling with the offending puck resting now in his lap, gripping a hand over his side with a clipped groan.

There was shouting, the sound of skates cutting frantically across ice, Nagisa demanding loudly at his side to know if Ai was okay before he say up with a strained smile and tears gathering in his eyes to find both Rin and Sousuke hauling themselves over the wall. Ai blinked, lifting the puck out of his lap and offering it with a halting laugh when Sousuke just rolled his eyes and tugged his gloves off, balancing on the blades of his skates and giving the bottom of Ai's sweater a tug.

“Here, lemme see,” he requested and Ai nodded, lifting his hands away from the spot, looking up at Rin and managing to continue smiling while Sousuke pushed the shirt up his side, staring but not prodding at the dark bruise already taking shape there.

“It's alright,” his tone was already soft, meant to ease the thunderous frown on Rin's face, holding one of his hands out. He was actually surprised when Rin reached out one gloved hand in return, letting him squeeze around the thick padding with a nod. “Unlucky shot, yeah?”

“Bruise isn't gonna look pretty but I think you'll live,” Sousuke nodded, hesitating before awkwardly patting Ai's leg after giving the lecherous expression on Nagisa's face a glance. Ai rolled his eyes, nodding and tugging his sweater back down, pausing before looking up at Rin again, pushing his lower lip out in a pout.

“You should carry me,” he announced firmly, not reacting to Sousuke's choked laughter, keeping his pout steady as Rin's mouth dropped open a little.

“Hah? Carry you?” He blinked furiously, then glared at Sousuke laughing at his bewilderment, jabbing his knee at Sousuke's shoulder. “Oi, quit that!”

“You really should carry him,” he was still laughing, pushing himself back to his feet and giving Ai's hair a little ruffle, nodding. “I'll get your chariot already, okay?”

“Thank you, Sousuke-senpai,” Ai chirped, stretching his legs out and rubbing at his side, smiling as Sousuke shoved a still confused Rin ahead of him. He must have come up with some other chirp because Rin's voice rose back to shouting for Sousuke to shut up as soon as they walked away.

Nagisa was still staring at him, eyes wide and bright with wonder, reaching out to squeeze Ai's shoulder. “I'm so proud. My little Ai-chan is all grown up!”

“Nagisa-kun, I'm older than you,” Ai sighed, shaking his head and shifting to put his books away with only a few sounds of pain. It wasn't the worst injury he'd ever sustained-- he had taken his fair share of nasty falls on the ice and wasn't a stranger to the bruises, but the particular placement meant that it was pressured everytime he shifted. 

Rin rubbed the back of his neck when he walked back out, taking in Ai still sitting peacefully in his spot-- Nagisa now gone to torment Rei, looking up with a bright smile. Rin's face flooded with color, looking away a little. “I'm really sorry you got hit.”

“I'm entirely certain you couldn't have done anything to prevent that,” Ai smiled, making grabby hands towards Rin, beaming when he leaned forward and let Ai catch his shirt, pulling him down to plant a warm kiss on his lips, relaxing when Rin smiled into the kiss. He planted another on Rin's cheek when they broke apart, releasing his shirt. “I won't _make_ you carry me, just my bag.”

“Oh, c'mon,” Rin sighed, bending over and fitting his arm under the curve of Ai's knees, hoisting him bridal-style into the air and grinning at the squeal of laughter that fell out of Ai's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Rin's neck, kicking his feet lightly in the air while Rin frowned at him. “You're not even that hurt, are you?”

“I've hurt myself worse doing lutz jumps,” Ai shrugged, clinging tighter to Rin to avoid the threat of being put down, smiling when Rin caved and simply turned around. Sousuke paused at the end of the stands, laughing at the sight of both of them, Rin rolling his eyes and simply nodding at Ai's backpack instead.

“Shut up and grab that,” he sighed, weaving his way around Sousuke, pausing to allow a kiss on his temple and Ai's forehead with only a small grunt. “Am I carrying you back to your room?”

“Mmm-- no, you're carrying me back to yours,” Ai giggled, stroking his fingers through the hairs at the nape of Rin's neck. That made him grin again at least, swinging Ai in his arms slightly, pretending like he might drop him. Ai squeaked, clinging tighter to Rin's shoulders and frowning when both him and Sousuke laughed. “Don't be mean!”

“Sorry, I just bench press more than you weigh,” Rin laughed, his hand supporting Ai's back rubbing up and down slightly.

“What about Sousuke?” He asked with a blink, looking over Rin's shoulder to catch Sousuke's eyes crinkling with his grin.

“I'm pretty sure I could carry _Rin_ ,” he laughed, stepping around the both of them to unlock the door with a roll of his eyes, kicking it shut as Rin set Ai down on the bed. “Though it wouldn't look nearly as cute.”

Ai giggled, kicking his shoes off and falling back on the bed with a pleased huff, nodding his head. “That might be true.”

“Oh, hell no,” Rin's response was immediate, backing away from Sousuke and shaking his head. “I'm not letting that oaf pick me up. I will admit to not being as cute as Ai.”

“Fine,” Ai giggled, tilting his head and looking up at both of them with a dazzlingly pleased smile cutting across his face. It was so easy to simply fall into step with the two of them-- their antics and banter, the easy affection that he speculated came from years of crushes that neither of them actually took the time to deal with. It didn't feel like a new relationship between any of them, really.

Sousuke shrugged his shoulders and puffed a sigh, flopping on the bed next to Ai and making him squeak slightly as the mattress bounced under his weight, laughing softly as he righted himself, looking down at Sousuke and tracing a finger over the arches of his face, watching his eyelids flutter and lower, eyes trying to track the movement.

Rin sat down behind him, though much more lightly. Ai jumped slightly at the arms that wrapped around his side, but Rin, mindful of the bruise, didn't squeeze him into a hug, just rested his chin on Ai's shoulder instead. He nuzzled into the side of Ai's neck, fingers sliding just under the bottom of the sweater. “How's your side?”

“Feels fine,” he responded with a hum, using his thumb to try and smooth the permanent wrinkle on Sousuke's forehead. It only made it furrow further as Sousuke opened his eyes and chuckled softly.

“What are you doing?” He lifted a hand to catch around Ai's wrist, lifting it in the air to stare at the pink tips of his fingers. Ai turned his head slightly, enough to kiss the side of Rin's face, shrugging his free shoulder.

“Learning you by heart,” he said it like it was obvious, enjoying the surprised flush that jumped its way into Sousuke's cheeks, Rin chuckling and brushing kisses on the side of his neck in return. There was no real pressure behind him, just the warm touch of lips against his skin. Sousuke blinked at them both before releasing Ai's wrist and shutting his eyes, the blush on his face only getting darker as he nodded his head.

**Author's Note:**

> *celebrates hockey season starting by writing tangentially related polyamory*


End file.
